koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gelgoog
MS-14A Gelgoog (MS-14A ゲルググ) is the final mass-produced MS produced by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. It was developed from the Gelgoog Early Prototype (MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku). It was designed superior - if not equal - to the RX-78 Gundam. Though the many Gelgoogs ever produced by Zeon, it was never once able to defeat Gundam, which was mainly due to the talents of the Gundam's pilot, Amuro Ray. Its design was likely to be based originally on the MS-05 Zaku I, due to the upward fin that appears on the back of both the Gelgoog and the Zaku I's head. It is armed with a Beam Naginata, or Twin Connectible Beam Sabers, although many argue that it is a "Heat Naginata" due to that it is bladed in the anime and its blades in video games are strongly identical to the Gouf's Heat Sword. Its naginata is longer in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam than the sequel. Unlike Char's Gelgoog and Johnny's Gelgoog, its shield is carried in its left hand rather than on its back. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots beam rifle. Three shots can be fired in a row. : , , , , , , , : Repeated left and right slashes, ended by a left slash then a spinning upward slash. : : Twirls naginata while jumping up. :Deadlock attack: Breaks enemy's guard with a downward slash, then a left slash with the naginata's bottom blade. Dashing/Aerial : , : Slashes to the left with the bottom blade of the naginata. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *'Shock Wave' - Emits a shockwave during SP attacks *'Customize' - Item effect increases *'Heat Up' - Damage increase proportional to number of combo hits *'Fighting Instinct' - Defenses decrease but prevents being knocked back by enemy attacks Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Gains a few new additions based on previous moveset. : , : Twirls naginata in a circular motion. : , , , : Left and right slashes with a final horizontal slash. : , : Shoots from rifle. :Aerial : Twirls naginata in a circular motion in front of it whilst in the air. Gelgoog can cancel its C2~C7 and dashing Charge into a Boost Attack. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Defeat 40,000 enemy MS throughout the game and participate in the Free Mission: 40,000 Total Shot Down Enemies. The total number of foes accounts for every playable character, so the number shouldn't be too intimidating if the player is trying to unlock everything. :40,000 Total Shot Down Enemies ::Difficulty: 5/8 (Easy, Normal, Hard) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits